forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lance Defenders
| symbol = | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = | disbanded = | members = | alignment = | races = | allegiances = | enemies = | showmembers = | orgname = }} The Lance Defenders were the core of Tymanther military forces, a highly trained army of dragonborn soldiers gathered from every clan, who were specialized in fighting with lances and other weapons, both on foot and in aerial combat, mounted on giant bats. Their primary task was to defend Djerad Thymar from dragon attacks. Membership The Lance Defenders membership was restricted only to Tymantheran dragonborn, although a few individuals of other races could be allowed to join their ranks if they had the support of the clan elders. During and after the first Tymanther-Unther War, the mulani refugees who had joined Namshita's clan were allowed to join the Lance Defenders. Organization The Lance Defenders' forces were divided into platoons named "cohorts". Each cohort was led by a field commander. The field commanders were under the leadership of the lead commander, who was the high ranking officer of the Lance Defenders. As of 1487 DR, the lead commander was Fenkenkabradon Dokaan, who had held the position for more than a decade. Above the lead commander was the Vanquisher itself, who was the supreme general of the Lance Defenders and all other military forces in Tymanther. Although few Thymari had a knack for magic, the Lance Defenders maintained a number of spellcasters among their ranks. As of 1487 DR, the following cohorts were known: * The Ninth Blue Cohort, composed by warriors specialized in the use of polearms. * The Sixth Red Cohort, an all-spellcaster squad composed of eighty wizards. * The Eight Red Cohort, a platoon made out exclusively of mulani warriors. * The Seventh Silver Cohort, an elite platoon. Headquarters The headquarters of the Lance Defenders, known as the Lance Barracks, were located in the highest place of the City Bastion, along with the Lance Roost that served as the giant bat stables. The Barracks were directly connected to the Vanquisher's Enclave. The Lance Roost was located in the open space in the center of the interior of Djerad Thymar, allowing the soldiers mounted in the giant bats to freely maneuver within the city. A giant, rectangular opening was the only exit to the exterior of the city. The Barracks location was specifically chosen to facilitate the Lance Defenders' duty to protect the city against aerial attacks. Most of the Barracks were an open-air platform around the upper-level of the City Bastion in all directions, allowing the sentinels to detect threats to Djerad Thymar before they could come close to the city, and helping the commanders to better coordinate their troops during invasions. Activities Service in the Lance Defenders was mandatory for all Thymari dragonborn who had reached adulthood for two years, but only a small percentage remained after that period and became permanent soldiers. If a Lance Defender was able to get enough promotions, there was the possibility that he or she was deemed fit to be elected as a Vanquisher. Their giant bats were highly prized by the Thymari, and only members of the Lance Defenders or important guests were permitted to use them, though they were exclusively for use of the Lance Defenders in wartime. Even though the giant bats were nocturnal creatures, they were also trained to operate in daytime. A minority of Lance Defenders were selected to become Lance Scouts. As elite members of the military, the Lance Scouts were trained to work as part of small groups or alone and were tasked to travel beyond Tymanther's borders and learn more about Faerûn. Lance Scouts were also expected to track movements of potentially dangerous dragons around the realms. History Although the Lance Defenders were renowned for their expertise killing dragons, by 1479 DR they were ill-prepared for fighting other threats Faerûn had to offer. For that reason, when ash giants began to invade Tymanther as part of the green dragon Skuthosiin's plans as a taaldarax of Brimstone's xorvintaal, they suffered heavy casualties at the hands of the giants. To improve their chances of defeating the invading giants, Khouryn Skulldark of the Brotherhood of the Griffon was hired by Vanquisher Kepeshkmolik Tarhun to train them in dwarven fighting techniques, as dwarves were renowned giant hunters. The training proved to be effective, and in subsequent operations the Lance Defenders were able to defeat the giants attacking the farms near Djerad Thymar. After a few victories, the Vanquisher led all the dragonborn military forces—Lance Defenders, Platinum Cadre, private clans' war bands—in a final, desperate battle against the giants on Kythorn 9. The joined Thymari forces were able to drive the giants off their lands. After the wizard Biri uncovered Skuthosiin as the true mastermind of the giants, Vanquisher Tarhun ordered another joint military operation, on Flamerule 5, this time to laid siege to Ashhold and to kill Skuthosiin. In 1480 DR, the Lance Defenders ended the monster invasion of Ruinspoke, killing all the invaders in a ratter short battle. The Lance Defenders took heavy casualties during the first Tymanther-Unther War, in the wake of the Second Sundering. A great number of them went missing during the exchanging of lands between Abeir and Toril. Ill-prepared to face the hordes of demons in the Untheran forces, and with the chaos following the magic of the Sundering, the Kethendan forward regiment was utterly destroyed when the Untherans laid siege to Djerad Kethendi. As the Untherite forces advanced against Djerad Thymar, Yrjixtilex Kallan was chosen as the interim Vanquisher on Hammer 6 of 1487 DR in order to assemble all of Tymanther's military forces, and sent an unified front against Unther. On Hammer 10, the forces of Gilgeam laid siege to Djerad Thymar while the Chosen of the gods Asmodeus and Azuth conducted a ritual on the city in order to make both gods separate entities again. To maintain her position in the Nine Hells, Glasya sent the Malbolgean forces, led by a pit fiend named Khartach, to help the Thymari against the demons, helping the Chosen to accomplish their goal, and allowing the Thymari forces to lift the siege of both Djerad Thymar and Djerad Kethendi, ending the war with a decisive victory for Tymanther. Notable Members * Churirajachi Versengethor * Daardendrien Balasar * Daardendrien Medrash * Fenkenkabradon Dokaan * Havilar * Kanjentellequor Biri * Kepeshkmolik Tarhun * Ophinshtalajiir Rahdia * Ophinshtalajiir Sepideh * Verthisathurgiesh Arjhani * Verthisathurgiesh Mehen References Category:Dragonborn organizations Category:Military organizations Category:Organizations in City Bastion (Djerad Thymar) Category:Organizations in Djerad Thymar Category:Organizations in Djerad Kethendi Category:Organizations in Ruinspoke Category:Organizations in Tymanther Category:Organizations in East Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations